oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramecia
Paramecia is one of the three Devil Fruit types, being the most common amongst the classes. Paramecia are different from Logia and Zoan in the regard that they don't "transform", in the sense of elemental and animal powers. Instead, Paramecia possess a much great variety of powers, be it generating substances, affecting things around them, or having their own body modified. Because of that, they are further divided into subcategories. Overview Strengths Paramecias are widely known as having the most variation of powers amongst the other classifications, granting powers which may be deemed as something out of Fairy tales. Such powers transcend normal limits and have such variation, that people think the impossible becomes possible. Users of these fruits don't have to necessarily rely on their body strength or skill, but, more on their creativity and attitude to experiment with their own powers. Even so, some may take years while using the sole ability of their power before discovering any extension of it. However, this possibility of growing a lot may also be dependant on what kind of power they possess. Therefore, even "weak" individuals can become much more inclined to battles and develop themselves from there. Some of these Paramecias belong to the strongest characters around, evidencing just how much of a boost may be gained. Weaknesses As stated, a user's growth may also be dependant on the kind of power they receive, meaning that some powers may be regarded as "useless". Though, in some cases, this is because the user is not used to employing it and just needs time. This happened with Parker who had no use to his energy-absorption in his childhood, at first, and only began to make proper use of it a year after consumption. Similarly, some abilities may actually affect the preexisting capability of the user. Due to the limitation in some fruit's usage, it may be very easy to analyze the full ability set of a Paramecia User, making it easier to engage them should one take their time to observe from a distance. This happens, as it was stated because many powers tend to get limited by the creativity of their users. Some fruits also add conditions, such as some sort of activation method or requirement to do so. Kettle must use his hands to trigger his power. Regin can only use his Ishi Ishi no Mi should the environment around him have any stone and Tabart can accelerate a plant's growth, instead of creating them. Awakening Like all Devil Fruit types, ever rarily, Paramecias have the capability of becoming "Awakened", attaining a whole new stage of abilities. As put into words by many people, it makes them seem "no more like a mere Paramecia". Yan can extend his paper-making ability, through awakening the Kami Kami no Mi, and thus become capable of shifting objects and people into paper through touch.Cast Away: To proceed with his plan, Yan says he has awakened the Kami Kami. Similarly, Gilbert D. Bertram can turn anything and anyone into a towel through his Muko Muko no Mi.Man of Steel: Bertram squeezes whatever is left of an unconscious Fukuoka Soren's sweat, leaving him completely drained. Despite the implications that this will rend all of Paramecias' awakening to be the same, as in, grow to affect their surrounds, this is not true. Users See also the associated category: Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Types Normal Types Note: Listed in respective order to the gallery above. *Sute Sute no Mi: Allows the user to create holograms of anything. *Shiru Shiru no Mi: Allows the user to produce and manipulate any kind of silk. *Kachi Kachi no Mi: Allows the user to control body heat and harden it. *Giro Giro no Mi: Allows the user to see through everything and read people's mind and memories. *Seri Seri no Mi: Allows the user to predict and foretell many kinds of happenings. *Mame Mame no Mi: Allows the user to compress and minimize things they touch. *Hari Hari no Mi: Allows the user to augment their muscles. *Sei Sei no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate gravity through their hands. *Han Han no Mi: Allows the user to shapeshift into anything and anyone. *Yobi Yobi no Mi: Allows the user to adopt the characteristics of bells. *Mosa Mosa no Mi: Allows the user to increase the growth rate of any plant-life. *Seto Seto No Mi: Allows the user to steal things from anything and anyone they touch. *Piku Piku no Mi: Allows the user to generate and control pixels, digital light. *Ichi Ichi no Mi: Allows the user to generate an invisible area, in which they can issue order and chaos to anything. *Kare Kare no Mi: Allows the user to decay anything they make contact with. *Karo Karo no Mi: Allows the user to absorb, release, and control varying forms of heat. *Haki Haki no Mi: Allows the user to disarm people and objects. *Tata Tata no Mi: Allows the user to move at speeds higher than they are normally capable of. *Hone Hone no Mi: Allows the user to create and manipulate bones. *Isho Isho no Mi: Allows the user to use and manipulate their presence and determination. *Hoya Hoya no Mi: Allows the user to summon and control a Genie. *Supe Supe no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate the space around them. *Kizu Kizu no Mi: Allows the user to cut through objects. *Hana Hana no Mi: Allows the user to sprout a copy of their body parts on any surface. *Bain Bain no Mi: Allows the user to produce and manipulate vines. *Yobu Yobu no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate nutrients. *Tere Tere no Mi: Allows the user to control telekinetic ripples. *Mane Mane no Mi: Allows the user to physically transform into another sentient being they have come in contact with. *Dan Dan no Mi: Allows the user to generate and manipulate any bullets. *Desu Desu no Mi: Allows the user to crumble anything inorganic they touch. *Kasha Kasha no Mi: Allows the user to consume anything. *Muko Muko no Mi: Allows the user to adopt the characteristics of a towel. *Rashi Rashi no Mi: Allows the user to summon and control storms. *Kiri Kiri no Mi: Allows the user to morph their body parts into drills. *Katsu Katsu no Mi: Allows the user to create and manipulate explosive mines. *Tsumu Tsumu no Mi: Allows the user to stack anything on any existing item. *Fune Fune no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate ships after merging them with an entity produced by the user. *Sofu Sofu no Mi: Allows the user to soften non-living matter they come in contact with. *Koun Koun no Mi: Allows the user to stack good luck. *Nagi Nagi no Mi: Allows the user to null any sounds. *Bara Bara no Mi: Allows the user to separate and make their body parts fly. *Kara Kara no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate their own organism's structure. *Seki Seki no Mi: Allows the user to produce and control any kind of oil. *Shiki Shiki no Mi: Allows the user to weave two things together into a single object. *Yomi Yomi no Mi: Allows the user to have a second life, once, and manipulate their soul. *Resu Resu no Mi: Allows the user to decrease the size, speed, or strength of any object they touch. *Ribo Ribo no Mi: Allows the user to create and manipulate ribbons. *Teko Teko no Mi: Allows the user to create bridges between any points. *Sabi Sabi no Mi: Allows the user to rust anything they touch. *Muki Muki no Mi: Allows the user to control the direction of objects. *Bane Bane no Mi: Allows the user to turn their limbs into strings. *Nari Nari no Mi: Allows the user to change the state of inorganic materials. *Yabu Yabu no Mi: Allows the user to copy anything. *Furo Furo no Mi: *Wasa Wasa no Mi: Allows the user to generate and manipulate any kind of plant-life. *Doru Doru no Mi: Allows the user to produce and control wax. *Ugo Ugo no Mi: Allows the user to freely alter their size. *Kami Kami no Mi: Allows the user to produce and manipulate any kind of paper. *Suri Suri no Mi: Allows the user to shift things into ink and use them to print constructs. *Kish Kish no Mi: Allows the user to manipulate the surrounding weather. *Jipu Jipu no Mi: Allows the user to materialize zippers anywhere they touch. *Ishi Ishi no Mi: Allows the user to assimilate with and control any kind of stone. *Unnamed Magnetism Power: Allows the user to manipulate magnetism. *Doku Doku no Mi: Allows the user to produce and manipulate any kind of poison. *Kosu Kosu no Mi: Allows the user to become a cosplayer for anything they wish. *Hazu Hazu no Mi: Allows the user to make things rebound on any surface. *Uro Uro no Mi: Allows the user to carve holes into any surface. *Fuwa Fuwa no Mi: Allows the user to fly and levitate non-living things by reversing gravity. * : Allows the user to create energy blasts from their mouth by shouting. *Jiko Jiko no Mi: Allows the user to create living clones based on themselves. *Dogi Dogi no Mi: Allows the user to absorb and control any kinetic energy. *Kagi Kagi no Mi: Allows the user to create and control keys at will. *Waes' Devil Fruit: *Nao Nao no Mi: Allows the user to repair and restore anything through touch. Special Types *Suto Suto no Mi: Allows the user to take on the identity of characters they have written, essentially, stories. *Eku Eku no Mi: Allows the user to be, create, and manipulate Ectoplasm. *Mit Mit no Mi: Allows the user to produce, become, and control Honey. *Teri Teri no Mi: Allows the user to create, manipulate, and be empowered by the sunlight. Other Information Paramecias are the most common type amongst the three groups, even for something as rare as a Devil Fruit. Due to their vast capabilities, they possess many subcategories and classifications, though, they are the least studied amongst Scientists. Howsoever, Paramecias are divided into two large groups, so far: The powers based on a characteristic, such as stacking, shapeshifting and devouring; and the powers based on an object, like paper and keys. How these powers manifest is another prominent trait. They can affect the user's surrounds (as seen with Lockhart Phantasma, Regin and Daddy N. Static), alter the user's physical state (like with Gilbert D. Bertram and Thatch Vincent) or even both of these things (shown with Zahara Annabeth). The way to activate a Paramecia greatly varies as well. Powers like the Hana Hana no Mi, Seki Seki no Mi and the Shiki Shiki no Mi need the users' direct will, whereas powers such as the Muko Muko no Mi and the Seri Seri no Mi are active, seemingly, all the time. Some of these also use certain poses or hand gestures to have their powers triggered. Similarly, some of these fruits need some sort of medium to properly work, as in, the users ought to generate some sort of spatial area, wherein their abilities will work. Some scientists refer to them as "Zone Fruits". Such happens with the Ichi Ichi no Mi. With their versatility, a lot of Paramecias have a variety of uses, even outside of combat. The Saka Saka no Mi enables its user to perform a much greater circus performance and the Koun Koun no Mi allows for the usage of someone's luck, while the Hana Hana no Mi's ability also allows for a myriad of tasks, such as spying and aiding people with extra manpower. One of the biggest examples ought to be the Tsumu Tsumu no Mi, which lets Hazen Yosef stack properties of any object, doing so mainly to reinforce his medicines. Due to their ability to produce and control certain substances, some Paramecias are often confused with Logia. Prime examples are Veno, Qasarhog Yanbaal, Pierrot, Thatch Vincent, who all generate their own substance. Similarly, Regin is more than often mistaken for an earth logia. It should be indeed noted that, while these users may control and shape their elements as they see fit, they may either lack incredible destructive properties and will lack the ability to shift their body into intangibility. Trivia *Paramecia has got more users than any other Devil Fruit type. *In the wiki's continuity, the Paramecia were the first fruits shown to be capable of "Awakening". **Amongst them, the Kami Kami no Mi was the first one to show this ability. *The Suto Suto no Mi was the first Special Paramecia to debut in the wiki. References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits